In general, beer or beverage contained in a can or a bottle provides the best taste at a low temperature. However, as time goes after beer and beverage is took out of a refrigerator, the temperature rises and the beer or beverage becomes untasty.
To solve the above problem, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2001-0002797 (applied by Kim Byung Cheol, and Ha Sang Min, and entitled “multipurpose cooler”, hereinafter called “table cooler”) discloses a cooler in which a refrigerator and a table are combined.
Such table cooler is installed in beer bars, restaurants, hotels, outdoor party places, high-level houses, so that the table cooler provides excellent interior effect. Such table cooler allows users to select and drink wanted alcoholic liquors or beverage in a state where they sit around the table cooler without necessity to move from a refrigerator to a table and put a beverage container into cooled water or ice contained inside the table cooler, whereby the alcoholic liquors or beverage can continuously keep the cooled state even though time goes by.
The conventional table cooler includes a wide cooling container mounted at the center of a table for containing a beer container or a beverage container together with water or ice, cooling coil arranged outside the cooling container in a zigzag form for always keeping the contained beer or beverage in a low temperature, a drain pipe mounted on the bottom of the cooling container and extending to a pouring basin located on the bottom of the table for easily discharging water contained in the cooling container or wash water used for washing.